Death of a Universe
by airtitan
Summary: This is a story of a group of large powerful warriors looking for a home in an alternate reality, they run into the Toa Mata of a Universe.


Death of a Universe

It had been several days since a band of warriors had left Lira Nui. They left at the end of a huge battle that left many injures. They had used the Kanohi Olmak to leave that world and try to find one where they could live in peace.

They had already visited many alternate worlds. Some much more different than others, some just too similar and unaccepting. They had left trails of destruction through many of the worlds they had visited, some even in defending themselves.

World after world they searched, occasionally staying a day or so, but always moving. They eventually grew tired of the fighting and the search.

They made their way through the portal; it was a world like most they had seen. They were on a beach of an island; the island was contained within a dome, common sight meaning they were inside the Great Spirit Mata Nui.

The warriors stood there and looked around until one of them spoke.

"I wonder if there is any civilization."

"Well we should avoid any problems," the golden Alorik went on, "We've been to many worlds and when we go looking for civilization, it is often a bad thing."

"So you just want us to wait here," Werdan asked as her dark blue and silver armor reflected the sea.

"Yeah, let them find us," he replied, "I also need some time to charge up my power for my mask."

They waited on the beach for hours until they heard something in the jungle.

"How much do you want to bet that's our welcoming party?" One of the warriors said drawing his sword.

"Hold on, don't be so quick to pull your weapons," Alorik said, "Remember how many worlds that worked out for us on."

Just as he finished three Air Matoran jumped out of the tree line. They did not speak, but held their weapons up to the warriors as if to attack.

The warriors did not know what to make of this, should or shouldn't they attack. They decided to attack. The three Matoran fought back hard, but ultimately fell, the warriors were too tough.

"Come with us," one of the Matoran said turning to the jungle.

The warriors did not know what to make of this. They had seen so much in the days leading up to this, they had forgotten about anyone being hospitable, ever. They followed.

After some time they reached a large village, and at the center was what seemed like an arena.

The Matoran then walked into what seemed like a large hall. It was large in comparison to the rest of the huts in the village, but dwarfed by the arena that towered over.

The warriors entered and were surprised to find a Toa sitting at the other end of the hall, waiting, listening to one of the Matoran.

He stood up; "Welcome to my island visitors," he said graciously, "I am the Toa of this area, Lewa."

"We have traveled far and now we have arrived in your land," Alorik announced.

"We are a warrior people and we live to accomidate guests," the Toa said in response, "We Toa battle in the arena for sport to bring our peoples together. We would be honored to have you battle for us in the arena versus me and my brothers and sister."

"We would be honored to even be able to battle you," Alorik said not being able to turn down an opportunity to be accepted.

"Great, I shall send word and we will battle in two days," he said happily, "Tonight rest."

Over the following day the warriors explored the island. They found that only Le Matoran lived on the island and that the other elements lived on other islands. They also found out that there were many Toa, but many were traveling and Lewa was the only one left on the island.

That evening three ships arrived, one flying red flags, one brown, and one black. A Toa and some Matoran walked off each ship. Their elements matched their flags. The Toa all walked over to Lewa, first spoke with him, and then walked over to the warriors.

Lewa introduced each of the Toa, "Onua, Tahu, and Pohatu." He also announced that Gali and Kopaka would arrive the next day.

The night went quickly in anticipation for the big fight the next day for the warriors. There were parties and celebration, but the warriors preferred to rest and study the Toa for any weakness.

The following day the remaining Toa arrived. Lewa introduced them and everyone went to the arena. Just as they entered Alorik crumpled in pain.

"What's up?" One of the other warriors asked.

"It's nothing," he said, "I just have a terrible feeling about something happening."

Just as he finished, he hit the floor. A vision of a shining being destroying a massive being flashed through his mind.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Alorik looked, it was Lewa.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," he replied.

They all stepped out into the arena to the thunderous applause from Matoran of all elements.

The first fight was big, Limar fighting Pohatu. Pohatu was creating boulders and kicking them at him. The warrior easily dodged and hit Pohatu. Mask separated from head and Pohatu was down.

Next was Gali versus Werdan. Gali was flying across the arena in a watery pillar. The warrior dodged and created another pillar of water. It hit Gali to the ground; she was barely able to get back up. Once she was back on her feet she used all of her might to use one last blast. Werdan used her powers right through the center of the wave. It hit Gali and provided cover for the warrior. Gali went down.

Kopaka and Onua's fights went quickly, so then Tahu arrived.

Tahu took on Tidahn, the biggest and strongest warrior of the group, this fight was interesting. Tahu would shoot fire balls and Tidahn would dodge. Then he shot a zamor sphere and Tahu used his Kanohi which deflected it from his body. Tahu then launched himself at the silver warrior, who in response launched back at the fiery Toa.

They both met at the center of the arena. Tahu's sword flew off Tidahn's shield and then Tidahn's sword made contact. Tahu went down and hit the ground.

Tahu tried getting back up, but he could only get onto his hands and knees. Tidahn stood over him, aiming his launcher at Tahu's mask.

"Surrender," Tidahn said.

Tahu lifted his head and a fiery wall materialized. Tidahn shot one round into the inferno, but it never hit Tahu. Tahy then aimed a column of fire at the warrior. He held up his shield to the blaze, and Tahu used the cover to advance.

The fire stopped and the warrior looked to see Tahu right there. He was able to raise his sword quick enough to deflect Tahu's sword, but Tahu used the confusion to knock off Tidahn's mask.

Lewa's fight was last; he fought the golden warrior, Alorik. They both stood at opposite ends of the arena. Lewa was the first to move, he kicked up a tornado that engulfed his opponent. Alorik sent out lightning that broke the tornado.

Lewa sent air slashes, but the warrior easily out jumped them.

Lewa used his mask and air powers to take off. Alorik then took off to fight. Lewa's ax met the warrior's tri blades.

Lewa then used an air blast to knock the warrior back. Alorik fell to the ground as Lewa landed on his feet in front of the warrior.

Alorik got to his feet and shot a round from his shoulder mounted launcher. Lewa created a slight breeze that disrupted the flight path of the round. He then charged forward as lightning blasts struck the ground around him. Alorik tried all he could to hit Lewa.

Lewa then jumped around the lightning long enough to get to the warrior. He slashed with his ax and struck the ground, Alorik flipped backward into the air.

Lewa struggled to retrieve his ax, but Alorik was ready. Lewa gave his final pull right as Alorik shot one last lightning bolt. Lewa pulled out the ax and deflected the attack.

Alorik was angry and went right in, Lewa was ready though. His ax knocked the warrior's dagger from his hand. It landed and stuck into the ground. Alorik brought his blades up and caught the ax. Lewa saw the zamor launcher aimed at his chest. The warrior shot the gun at Lewa, but a sudden burst of air stopped the round and sent both beings back.

Lewa got back up and so did Alorik. The Toa created a current of air that turned into a sphere around him. The warrior also created a sphere, but out of lightning, bolts came off and randomly flowed.

Lewa and Alorik flew at each other, the spheres made contact.

Their eyes made contact.

"You almost finished," Lewa asked.

"Not even close," Alorik replied.

"Good," Lewa said, flipping back out of the sphere.

Lewa landed and the warrior retracted his sphere. Both warriors were tired and either could be next to fall; only problem was that neither would admit defeat.

Lewa decided to send out one last air blast. The warrior just shrugged it off as the dust from the arena floor settled. He knew he was going to end it; he wanted it to end right.

Alorik put down his weapons and walked toward the Toa. Lewa saw his approach and tried to fend him off. The warrior didn't stop his march and then used lightning to hold Lewa's arms out.

Lewa struggled as Alorik approached, it was helpless. Alorik stood in front of the captured Toa. He reached up to the Toa's mask and pulled it off. The match was done, he had won.

Everything went black again, he had another vision of the being, he was close.

"Conratulations travelers, you have bested us," Lewa told the team, "You are now heroes in our lands."

Tahu walked over to Alorik and gave him a Kanohi, a golden Hau.

"Thank you," Alorik said as a portal opened behind the band of warriors.

They all stepped into the portal, all feeling remorse for leaving the Toa defenseless.

Alorik closed the portal and opened another one. Limar created an atmosphere for everyone as they stepped out into the void of space.

The universe they were just in was flying through space and then it stopped. A shining being appeared in front of the face of the robotic universe. The being used its powers, shot a massive energy beam, and the eyes of the robot went blank.

The warriors all used their powers to help heal the injury, but it was no use. The being left and they used their elemental powers to ease the robot onto a planet's surface. They followed the robot's path and then saw the inhabitants drain out of all holes created on the robot.

Alorik created one last portal and put on the golden Hau.

"We've done all we can," he said stepping through the portal, "We just witnessed the death of a universe."


End file.
